La Pegaso y el Vaquero
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Braeburn pasa una estancia en Ponyville, para conocer mejor el pueblo del que su prima siempre hablaba, pero en su estancia se enamora de una pegaso, la cual teme que lo rechace. (Contenido explicito)


**La Pegaso y el Vaquero: **

Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí en Ponyville, ya casi no extraño mi pueblo, la gente aquí es muy amable y en la granja de mi prima AppleJack no me siento fuera de mi hogar, cada día de trabajo duro en la granja de manzanas es un regalo para mi cuerpo que se fortalece mas y mas por el trabajo físico. Todos los días disfruto de la agradable cena en familia y de la suave brisa con olor a manzana que trae en viento entre los manzanos, todos los días son maravillosos, pero sin lugar a dudas los mejores días que he tenido son los que he pasado con la amiga de mi prima, Fluttershy, mis ratos con ella son especiales, nunca había conocido a una Pegaso mas bondadosa que ella. Cuida de los animales en su hogar, les da de comer, los cuida si se lastiman, ella es muy tímida y linda. Hace tiempo que he querido ser más que un amigo para ella, pero no creo que me acepte, pero con solo estar cerca de ella ya es muy bueno, sus bellos ojos cristalinos, sus hermosas alas con esa larga crin me vuelven loco, pero en especial esos labios de los cuales sale su hermosa voz. Ni todas las yeguas con las que he frecuentado se comparan con Fluttershy, me gustaría decirle cuanto me gusta, en los momentos en que la he ayudado a alimentar a los animales he tenido muchas oportunidades, pero si me rechaza. Si me rechaza no podría seguir en este pueblo.

Pateo un árbol, las manzanas caen al canasto. Nada mejor que este trabajo, un trabajo que se hace en familia. Veo a AppleJack acercarse.

-Hooola primo, haz trabajado duro hoy, ¿limonada?- AppleJack traía limonada, obviamente no voy a rechazarla, tengo mucha set.

-Gracias prima- tomo un poco de limonada, estaba deliciosa.

-De nada primo. Cuando termines hay alguien que te está esperando en la casa-

-¿Quién es?-

-Ya veras, no vemos Braeburn- Luego de eso ella regresa a la casa.

Bueno, será mejor que termine pronto con estos manzanos, está empezando ah hacer mucho calor.

En la casa (Tercera persona):

Se podía ver a la pegaso Fluttershy que daba varias vueltas en frente de la ventana de la casa de su amiga AppleJack. Se veía muy nerviosa mirando a aquel gran semental de sombrero vaquero y cuerpo sudoroso, la pegaso respiraba agitadamente hasta que la entrada de su amiga la asusta hasta tal punto de hacer que se golpeara con el techo. La pegaso mira algo triste a su amiga que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-Fluttershy, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Ambas sabemos que estás loca por él, ¿Por qué no se lo dices y acabas de una vez con esto?- Le dijo AppleJack con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué tal si no le gusto? Es decir solo mírame, soy débil, tímida y apenas se volar. En cambio el es fuerte, guapo, y…- La interrumpe la pony naranja.

-Si si, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, deberías darte una oportunidad de intentar. Pídele que te ayude con los animales hasta tarde y ve que pasa-

-E tenido tantas oportunidades. No creo que pueda- Le respondió Fluttershy.

-Yo sé que puedes. Además, hace tiempo me contaste ese sueño que tuviste en el que tu y el…- Es interrumpida AppleJack.

-No, no lo digas, me da vergüenza- Dijo Fluttershy llevándose sus cascos a la cara.

-Dulzura, no te sientas mal. Está bien que te guste mi primo, además creo que también podría sentir algo por ti-

-¿Crees que le guste? ¿Enserio?- Le pregunta la pegaso con una mirada esperanzada.

-Por supuesto. Yo conozco a mi primo y siempre lo noto raro cuando esta cerca de ti. Además, no seas tan dura contigo misma, todos dicen que eres una pegaso muy hermosa, amiga- La anima la vaquera.

-¡Tienes razón! Le pediré que me ayude hoy en la tarde- Dijo entusiasta Fluttershy.

La pegaso se dirigió a la puerta con todo el valor posible. Pero justo antes de salir mira a su amiga AppleJack, esta extrañada le pregunta.

-¿Sucede algo ternurita? ¿Por qué te detienes?- Le pregunta intrigada la pony de tierra.

-Es que, bueno… Aaammm, yo… Quería saber- Dice la pegaso con su usual tono de voz tímido.

-¿Saber qué? No te entiendo amiga- Dice AppleJack acercándose a la pegaso.

-Bueno, lo que sucede… Es, que… yo nunca, tuve, relaciones con un macho- Dijo la pegaso cabizbaja.

Era cierto, Fluttershy nunca había tenido relaciones intimas con ningún semental. A pesar de ser la mayor de todas sus amigas, aun no daba ni si quiera su primer beso. Como toda pony sentía curiosidad sobre el tema y si le iba a revelar sus sentimientos a un semental, tarde o temprano tendrían relaciones. Considerando lo tímida que es Fluttershy, temía arruinar ese maravilloso momento donde entrega lo más precioso que tiene. Además ya había escuchado que dolía mucho.

-Ya veo. Pero ¿enserio quieres ir así de rápido con él?- pregunto la pony naranja.

-¿No crees que sea el correcto?- Pregunto algo preocupada Fluttershy.

-No, no es eso. Solo que no me lo esperaba de ti es todo. Pero si crees que es el correcto, entonces te apoyo. No creo que haya alguien más indicado para ti que Braeburn, estoy segura que te corresponderá Fluttershy-

-Gracias… Pero, ¿Cómo es?- Pregunto la tímida pegaso.

-Wow, es grandioso… Aunque te dolerá la primera vez, pero no te preocupes. Luego el dolor se va y se empieza a sentir mucho mejor, créeme… Y creo que mi primo te tratara delicadamente tratándose de ti- Dijo AppleJack dándole suaves codazos y guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias AppleJack, no sé qué aria sin ti- Le respondió Fluttershy con un abrazo.

-Para eso están las amigas. Ahora ve tras ese corcel, antes que alguna otra yegua te lo quite- Le dice en un tono de broma AppleJack.

-¡Tienes Razón! ¡Debo actuar pronto antes que pegue la mirada en alguien más!- Dice algo estérica la pegaso amarilla.

-Era solo una broma- Le dice la pony naranja como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-¡Aun así! Hay muchas ponys lindas en Ponyville. Debo apresurarme a saber si siente algo por mí, oh estaré perdida- Fluttershy se dirige nuevamente a la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta esta se despide -Gracias de nuevo AppleJack-

Braeburn Pov:

Veo la hermosa Fluttershy saliendo de la casa. Qué extraño, no sabía que estaba de visita hoy, seguramente ella era de la que hablaba AppleJack. Pero bueno, cada visita suya es un obsequio, ya que tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella. Se ve muy feliz, obviamente interrumpí mi trabajo para poder admirarla mejor, note que venía asía a mí, rápidamente me puse a trabajar de nuevo. Hasta que finalmente llega hasta mí.

-H-Hola, Braeburn- Dijo ella con su Armoniosa y tímida voz.

-Hola, señorita Fluttershy, es un gusto tenerla por aquí. ¿Vino a visitar a mi prima?-

-Y-ya te dije que no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Nos conocemos hace mucho-

-Lo siento, jeje… Es la costumbre- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si vine a ver a AppleJack… Pero, aamm… Quería saber si, podrías venir esta tarde. T-Tu de verdad eres muy bueno con los animales, y me seria de mucha ayuda si me ayudaras, aaammm… De nuevo- Sonrió.

-Claro que sí. A mí me gusta cuidar de los animales y más si puedo ayudar a una amiga al mismo tiempo- Obviamente iba a aceptar, cada momento que pueda pasar con ella es maravilloso.

-Genial… Gracias, te veré a la misma hora de siempre- Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va volando.

-Adiós- Le digo apenas, el tacto de sus labios es maravilloso, no puedo evitar quedar embobado.

Regreso al trabajo, creo que sería un lindo detalle llevarle algunas manzanas. Terminare con los arboles que me quedan lo antes posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de comenzar mi labor, llega mi prima AppleJack.

-Hey Braeburn, deja esos árboles. Yo puedo hacerme cargo desde ahora, primo-

-¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo ningún problema en terminar mi ronda- Le digo, ya que no me gusta que los otros hagan mi trabajo.

-Vamos. Además tienes algo más que hacer ahora, ayudar a Fluttershy con sus animales. Tu ve tranquilo-

Admito que tenía razón. Tenía que ayudar ahora a Fluttershy, y en realidad quería verla. Mientras antes mejor, asique que AppleJack se encargue de los pocos árboles que deje, no le encuentro nada de malo. Después de todo, la terca de la familia es ella, no yo, jeje.

-Está bien, gracias AppleJack. Te lo compensare-

-¿De qué hablas? Vienes aquí todos los días y trabajas gratis ¡Ya vete!- Me empuja hasta la salida de la granja.

Bueno era cierto, yo no me quedaba en la casa de mis primos. De hecho me quedo en una posada del pueblo. No me gusta ser una molestia, aunque me insistieron. Ahora no sé porque esa insistencia en que vaya a ayudar a Fluttershy, pero no me quejare.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Puedo usar mis patas para caminar?- Obviamente no dejaría que me empujara todo el camino.

-Bueno. Suerte primito, se delicado- Me dijo, sin yo entenderle.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunte intrigado.

-Ha, ya me entenderás, tu solo ve- Salió galopando rápidamente de ahí, dejándome aun con la dura.

-Ser delicado, pero ¿con que?... Yeguas, nunca se les entiende nada-

Me fui de la granja, para dirigirme a la casa de Fluttershy. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos, mas estaba a unos escasos minutos de la granja de mi prima, tome algunas manzanas en un canasto para llevárselas a la pegaso, para luego dirigirme rápidamente a su casa. Antes de tocar su puerta, siempre miro mi reflejo en un pequeño rio que esta alrededor de su casa. Me aseguro de verme presentable ante alguien tan hermosa como ella.

Tercera persona:

El corcel finalmente llega a la casa de Fluttershy, donde toca la puerta algo nervioso de tener que encontrarse con la bella pegaso amarilla. Pero sabia fingir lo suficientemente bien, como para que esta no lo notara. Ella abre la puerta y saluda tímidamente al corcel. Este responde el saludo.

-Hola Braeburn, que bueno que pudieras venir…-

-Hola Fluttershy. Traje algunas manzanas, espero que te gusten-

-Gracias… Eres muy amable- Respondió Fluttershy.

Dentro estaban los costales de comida para cada animal y sus respectivos platos para cadauno de ellos. La pegaso con su habilidad con los animales, los llamo a todos con un pequeño canto que lanzo al aire. La voz de Fluttershy era de lo más encantadora para todos, pero sobre todo para Braeburn, cuya voz retumbaba en su mente y estremecía su ser. Todos los animales llegaron al oír aquella melodía, entrando por cada ventana de la casa.

Mientras ambos realizaban la labor de alimentarlos, ellos cruzaban miradas entre sí. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya la noche había sido traída por la monarca de esta. Todos los animales satisfechos y contentos, partieron a sus respectivos hogares del bosque.

-Bueno Fluttershy, creo que yo también debería irme- Le dijo Braeburn.

-Aaaamm… No quieres, ¿acompañarme… A cenar? Digo, si quieres- Pregunto la pegaso un poco cabizbaja.

-Claro que me gustaría. Eso, si no es una molestia para ti-

-Claro que no… Creo que ya es hora, iré a preparar todo. Espérame en la mesa, tendré la comida lista en unos momentos- Dijo en su usual tono tímido Fluttershy y partió rápidamente volando a la cocina.

Braeburn se quedo congelado. Esta era una gran oportunidad para el semental. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de cenar con su amada pegaso, no podía esperar a probar lo que la pegaso le tendría preparado. Esta noche tenía más confianza, quizás tenga la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos a Fluttershy. Espero tranquilamente en la mesa hasta que Fluttershy salió con una bandeja con dos platos de comida para ambos. Braeburn vio la comida, se trataba de un delicioso estofado de verduras.

-Fluttershy, esto se ve delicioso- Braeburn se llevo un bocado a la boca -También sabe delicioso-

-G-Gracias-

Fluttershy se sentó en la mesa en frente del corcel que la miraba extrañado, ya que cada vez que este la miraba, ella miraba asía otro lado. Además se podía notar un poco más tímida de lo usual, pero aun así la cena siguió tranquila. La pegaso no hablaba mucho, asique Braeburn debía mantener una conversación para que la situación no sea tan incómoda para ambos. La comida que le había preparado al corcel estaba deliciosa, no se dio cuenta cuando ya se la la estaba terminando.

La pegaso amarilla estaba nerviosa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Braeburn terminara su cena y se fuera, ella apenas había dado unos bocados a su plato. El semental noto como Fluttershy temblaba frente a él, curioso le llama la atención.

-Fluttershy, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto.

-Y-Yo… Sí, estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- El corcel se le acerca y toma de la pesuña a la pegaso -Estas temblando, además estas sudando mucho- Le lleva un casco a la frente -Tienes la frente algo caliente, quizás tengas algo de fiebre-

-En verdad yo…- Fue interrumpida.

-No hables, mejor te recuestas en tu cama. No gastes energías, yo te llevo ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?-

-Es la segunda puerta de arriba. Pero yo…- Fue interrumpida al ser subida al lomo del corcel.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy. Yo me encargo-

La pegaso se sonrojo, ya que aunque no estuviese enferma de verdad era muy conmovedor verlo así de preocupado por ella. Podía sentir su fuerte lomo debajo de ella, mientras rápidamente subía las escaleras, para luego entrar a la habitación de la pegaso. Dejo a Fluttershy delicadamente sobre la cama, este no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de la pegaso a la luz de la Luna.

-Bien Fluttershy, creo… Que debería irme, ya es tarde. Y no es bueno que un corcel este en tus aposentos privados de una hermosa dama. Que te mejores- Se despidió el corcel.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Fluttershy llamando su atención.

El semental se voltea sorprendido, ya que Fluttershy no suele hablar en un tono alto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto el corcel.

-E, estado así… Porque eh querido decirte… algo, algo que me eh estado guardando por mucho tiempo- Le dijo decidida la pegaso.

-Yo también eh querido decirte algo Fluttershy. Pero no sé si te guste lo que te tengo que decir- Le dijo un poco cabizbajo el vaquero.

-Dímelo- Dijo ilusionada la pegaso.

Braeburn tomo aire y tomo valentía para confesarle a la pegaso que tenía en frente de él, lo que sentía por ella. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y se saco el sombrero que siempre usaba, era la primera vez que tenía una mirada tan serie en su rostro. La pegaso la miro impaciente, hasta que finalmente unas palabras salieron de la boca del vaquero.

-Desde el momento en que te vi. Siempre admire tu belleza, cuando llegue a Ponyville, pude ver tu bondad. Con el tiempo me diste tu amistad y los momentos contigo fueron importantes para mí. Luego te empecé a tomar cariño y sin darme cuenta…- El semental suspiro y miro a Fluttershy que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos "Me enamore de ti" –Concluyo.

Fluttershy estaba congelada de la impresión, ah tal punto de no poder articular ninguna palabra. Sus labios le temblaban, Braeburn decepcionado de que su silencio fuera señal de que no sentía lo mismo por él. Se bajo de la cama, pero enseguida unas pesuñas lo llevaron de golpe devuelta a ella y Fluttershy posicionándose encima de él, para luego plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios, dejando que su larga melena tapara la vista del corcel al que besaba, este sorprendido, pero no estupefacto, respondió el beso de los labios que solo había besado en sueños. Luego de unos instantes que para ambos fue una eternidad, se separaron y se vieron fijamente. Fluttershy fue la primera en hablar.

-Yo… También te amo, desde que llegaste a Ponyville que te eh amado. Solo que soy muy tímida, pero esta noche, no-

-Fluttershy… Yo… yo no sabía… Yo creí que me rechazarías- Le dijo Braeburn acariciando la larga melena de la pony.

-Eso nunca… Yo te amo- Le dijo para plantarle otro largo y profundo beso en los labios.

Lentamente Fluttershy empezó a abrir su boca para darle paso a la lengua del corcel. Ambos saborearon sus lenguas en una apasionada danza que pasaba en sus bocas. Braeburn empezó a acariciar el lomo de la Pegaso que tenia sobre él, para luego ir bajando lentamente guiado por su instinto, sin darse cuenta había llegado a los flancos de Fluttershy y los empezó a masajear delicadamente, a lo que la Pegaso disfrutaba. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido algo ahogado. Braeburn se detuvo y rompió el beso. Fluttershy sorprendida le pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me deseas?- Le pregunto Fluttershy creyendo que era poco atractiva.

-No tienes idea cuanto. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti, además AppleJack me mataría si se entera-

-AppleJack ya lo sabe. Ella me dio valor para confesarte mis sentimientos, pero lo hiciste tú antes. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, solo contigo- Le dijo la Pegaso con una voz algo seductora.

-AppleJack sabía y no me dijo nada… A pesar que ya le había dicho que me gustaba. Que malvada- Pensó el semental.

Braeburn se acerco nuevamente sus labios a los de Fluttershy y continúo el beso donde se había quedado. Bajo sus cascos para acariciar nuevamente los flancos de la pegaso, era muy delicada, sentía un gran estremecimiento en su cuerpo al sentir las pesuñas del semental acariciándola. Braeburn paso de la boca hasta el cuello, para pegarle pequeñas lamidas y unas cuantas mordidas que estimulaban mas la feminidad de Fluttershy, la cual se empezaba a humedecer para lubricar lo suficiente su intimidad.

El pene del semental empezó a rozar la vagina de esta. La Pegaso pegaba ligeros y armoniosos gemidos que estimulaban al corcel debajo de ella. Cuando sintió el palpitante miembro en la entrada de su vagina, se acomodo torpemente para dejar la punta justo en su entrada. El aroma en el ambiente era embriagador para cualquier equino, caricias besos y palabras de amor, era lo que emanaba en esa habitación. El miembro de Braeburn había salido de su funda y finalmente tomo la iniciativa y empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente dentro de la vagina de Fluttershy, mientras esta bajaba lentamente asiendo una expresión de gran dolor. No soportándolo unas lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, el semental sintió lo apretada que estaba la Pegaso. Luego de unos instantes que para ambos fue una eternidad, todo el pene del corcel entro en Fluttershy, este sintiendo la calidez de la intimidad no noto las lágrimas de la Pegaso y sus temblerinos labios.

-Fluttershy ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos detenernos- Le dijo Braeburn preocupado.

La Pegaso se acerca rápidamente a sus labios y los besa, se pasa los cascos por la cara secándose las lágrimas.

-E-Estoy bien… Es mi primera vez, pero no quiero que nos detengamos… Solo dame un minuto-

Fluttershy sentía un gran ardor en su intimidad. Un delgado hilo de sangre se podía ver saliendo de ella. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse al pene del corcel. Paso un minuto y empezó a moverse delicadamente asía adelante y atrás, Braeburn para darle estabilidad, la sujeta de sus suaves flancos, la Pegaso aun siente dolor, pero no tanto. Sus gemidos eran largos y armoniosos, poco a poco pasaron a ser gemidos de placer. El semental movía ligeramente sus caderas asiendo que su miembro entrase más a dentro de Fluttershy. Braeburn saboreaba su cuello, a la vez que la estimulaba masajeando sus flancos, y los fluidos de la vagina de la Pegaso mojaban su miembro. Este daba estocadas suaves para no hacer doler mucho a la Fluttershy.

-Aaah… T-Te amo, no te detengas…- Dijo Fluttershy entre gemidos.

Braeburn no pudo contestar, estaba muy ocupado oliendo y saboreando el pelaje del cuello de la yegua. La Pegaso sentía venir el orgasmo, nunca había sentido tal placer en su vida. Arqueo la espalda para dejar salir un fuerte gemido y el caliente líquido del placer salió disparado de su intimidad mojando al semental. Esta dejo caer todo su cuerpo rendido sobre el corcel, que aun mantenía su pene dentro de la pony.

-L-Lo siento… No pude aguantar- Dijo Fluttershy.

-No importa, lo importante es que te haya gustado- Le respondió Braeburn.

-Pero… Tú no llegaste-

-Aun así me gusto complacerte. Yo te amo-

La Pegaso se bajo del semental y se posiciono en frente de él, con sus patas traseras abiertas y dejando ver su intimidad.

-No es justo, que solo yo disfrute… Aun puedo más y no quedaste satisfecho como yo- Le dijo Fluttershy con una voz seductora.

-¿Estás segura?- Le pregunto Braeburn aun con su miembro erecto.

-Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida- Le contesto la Pegaso.

El semental se posiciono arriba de ella. Bajo lentamente para plantarle un beso en su vagina. Fue subiendo lentamente dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a la boca de Fluttershy y besarla dejando el sabor de su propia intimidad en su lengua.

Braeburn sonrió y empezó a introducir su miembro nuevamente en la húmeda intimidad de la Pegaso, esta vez estaba menos apretada y podía llegar hasta el fondo sin problemas. Se sentía de maravilla, la intimidad de su amada era muy delicada, tan delicada como lo es, la personalidad de Fluttershy. La Pegaso gemía al sentir las envestidas de su semental que poco a poco iban aumentando de intensidad, el miembro de Braeburn rosaba la entrada de su útero causándole cosquillas de placer. Llegaron a un punto donde Brarburn envestía a la Pegaso muy rápido, asiendo que esta arqueara la espalda y se moviera la cama de tal intensidad.

-Aaaahh… Aaaahh… Si, aahy… te amo…- Dijo Fluttershy entre gemidos.

La Pegaso era sostenida de los Flancos mientras esta enredo sus patas traseras alrededor del semental atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y dejando que el miembro pasara lo menos posible fuera de ella. Paso el tiempo y Braeburn ya llegaba a su clímax, animado por los gemidos de su Pegaso. Fluttershy sentía el miembro del corcel palpitar dentro de ella. Una última estocada y libero todo sus fluidos dentro de Fluttershy soltando un gruñido y la Pegaso un gran gemido.

La Pegaso sintió como los líquidos blancos del corcel llenaban su vagina ya no virgen. Ambos respirando agitadamente mirándose el uno al otro con gran pasión. El corcel le planto un beso en los labios, con los ojos cerrados y ella al igual con sus ojos cerrados, el miembro de Braeburn salía de la intimidad de la Pegaso y volvía a su funda. Tomo a Fluttershy de una pesuña para poder acostarse ambos mejor en la cama, y esta poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este le acariciaba la crin con uno de sus cascos.

-Braeburn- Fue la primera en hablar Fluttershy.

-Dime mi amor-

-Quiero que vivas conmigo… vivamos juntos, por favor- Le propuso la Pegaso

Si ser el primer semental en la vida de su amada era maravilloso. Vivir con ella amándola y queriéndola todo el día era aun mejor. No lo pensó dos veces y le dijo su respuesta a la Pegaso.

-Nada me aria más feliz. Te amo Fluttershy, no tienes idea cuanto- Le respondió Braeburn.

La paso suspiro, totalmente agotada y con su semental cuidándola se dispuso a dormir.

-También te amo- Finalizo la pegaso antes de ir a mundo de los sueños totalmente exhausta.

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este One Shot… Ahora aprovechare de aclarar una duda que algunos tienen. 3 de mis viejos fic aparecieron como actualizados, eso fue porque los tres tenían un error en común que ya me había cansado que me echaran en cara. Así que me tome la molestia de corregirlo en cada uno de ellos… Pero no falto el idiota que creyó que era para que tuvieran más reviews… Sin ni siquiera leerlos y notar el cambio que hice._

_Si yo escribo es porque me gusta escribir, los reviews son otra cosa que son parte de su amabilidad al dejar su opinión. Nada más. Sin más que decir agradezco que hayan leído este One Shot que hice para una amiga muy especial que quiero mucho._

_Nos vemos…_


End file.
